The RHACS Project
by ChampaBNHAOfficial
Summary: There was UA for leading heroes, and there was Shiketsu for police officers. None of these schools, however, had the dedication to science and technology Japan once had as a leading country in the technological world. Tokyo, ever the evolving city, was never one to let down. Enter the creation of Ryudon Heroics and Applied Constructive Sciences High School. Or, the RHACS Project.
1. The Beginning

15th of August. Registration day and the rain was coming in small packets. Amidst the crowds at Shibuya station, 15-year old Hajime Mitsunori wove and dove between people, his phone in hand. The screen showed the Map app, and supposedly, how to get to his destination. For he wasn't a natural to this place, no, he had lived in the old capital of Japan, Kyoto, in the entirety of his childhood. He hadn't even moved yet- he was just here to see the place he'll be staying in. It was apparently down a building complex near Shibuya crossing, apparently, it was a set of buildings surrounding a huge one. With that landmark, he shouldn't be able to get lost, right?

Wrong. He got lost looking for seriously a simple string of buildings. He walked around Shibuya, looking for the address at hand. Finally, when he was ready to give up, a kind policeman approached him and asked for the address he needed.

Apparently, the set of buildings he was looking for was inside one of Tokyo's rare dense forests. But in this quirky society, that would be expected if the owner was a man of ecology. When he got to the address, however, he wasn't met with a string of buildings. He was met with a small house-like lobby, waiting sheds positioned outside and car sheds housing buses inside. He looked at the sheds in awe. He thought, 'Who in the hell owns my apartment to be this rich?' He then walked up to the huge glass doors the house weirdly had, and it opened to him. He walked toward the nearest uniformed personnel, which, lucky for him, wasn't a guard but a receptionist. He approached the receptionist and set his bag beside him.

"Uh, hi. Excuse me, I'm Hajime Mitsunori, and I need help with this apartment?" Hajime would try to communicate with the receptionist.

"Hm." The receptionist typed for a while, looking up at him and adjusting her glasses, and hummed again. "Ah, Hajime. 1st Level, Sector 3. You'll be late for class. Head to the buses, there should be one that's filled and will depart soon." The receptionist handed Hajime a slick black card, showcasing a picture of Hajime, and his name, with a small barcode. "This will be your ID, you will receive instructions on what you will do with it upon your arrival on campus."

"B-but what about my luggage?" Hajime would ask the receptionist, not wanting to carry the huge mallet he had to move in, along with 2 smaller ones and a bag filled with items to decorate his room.

"Ah, leave them be. We could have it delivered to your room." The receptionist stated, motioning to the trays of properly arranged luggage, all labeled neatly.

Hajime couldn't believe it. Was he really going to a boarding school, or an upscale hotel? No school dormitory would have this type of service, let alone ride a bus to wherever he needed to go since the campus was so huge!

Hajime boarded the bus, and soon after, the driver stopped waiting. The bus roared and drove deep into the forest.

* * *

The bus, a few minutes later, emerging from the forest. It was descended a small hill, and once the bus was completely cleared, the passengers had a full view of the campus. It was a stunning view, as all the new students on the bus 'ooh'ed or gasped in the beauty of it. Hajime, of course, did so too, as the majestic sight of the campus adorned his eyes.

The campus was indeed majestic one, with a central tower with an elliptical road that branched out and ended in buildings. Around the central tower were an observatory, a small house-like recreational center, a gym, a building of weird shape, a building that looked like it housed their technology, and the dorms. All buildings were scattered on the road, and a few recreational grounds like a skate park, an outdoor arena, and a simple play park is scattered along with the buildings. Dense forests surrounded the campus, effectively rendering it out of sight except for the central tower, which was to be seen from the perimeter.

The bus headed for the central tower, which size rivaled 2 football stadiums. "All non-specialized classes are to be held here," the speaker on the bus announced. "For the other buildings, it will depend on your schedule. You will have it once you approach the lobby, and tap your ID in." The speaker continued. He, though, didn't have a mic. Instead, he had a speaker for a mouth. 'A result of his quirk and its usage', Hajime guessed.

* * *

Once the bus reached the loading bay ('Loading-bay?! They have an entire bay for this?!'), The speaker told them to unload and head for the gates. Hajime did what he was told, and carried the 2 bags he had. Why 2 bags, you wonder? One had his normal school stuff, and the other had his battle gear.

He reached in his pocket for his ID, and after watching an older student demonstrate it, he tapped his ID against the screen of the gate. The gate pinged, and the barrier moved up, beckoning Hajime to go in.

Hajime enters the central tower's complex, the sliding door closing behind him. He looks up, gasping at what he sees. 'It's a technological utopia,' he mutters, dropping his case to marvel at the technological haven that was the central tower. It was a complete technological utopia, having elevators that speed up to 5kmph, a central board that displays news about Japan, the school matters and stock boards, a small tram that connects all sectors since they're around 25 meters apart, and a huge lobby with locators of where should you be. There were 4 sectors in one level, and each level signifying a grade, such as Level 2 signifying Grade 10, and so on and so forth. Each level was around 15 meters, each dividing a level into four sublevels. Each sublevel contained around 4 rooms, with the first sublevel having 5. Each room was one for each class so that students won't have to move sector by sector but still remaining physically active. Each room also depended on which specialty each student had, as each student had two specialties they have different classes from.

Hajime was amazed at this central tower's size, and the sheer technological power the building contained. Here he was so amassed, until a fellow new student bumps into his back.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! My bad!" The voice meekly apologized. Hajime turned. What he saw, captivated him. It was a girl smaller than him, of long but somewhat reminded him of a bush hair, and round glasses. He stared for a few seconds, before stuttering out an answer of "O-Oh! I-It's ok! I'm Hajime!" The girl grabbed his hand and shook it. With a small blush and an 'eep!', the girl was running off.

Hajime took a few seconds to process what had just happened. "I-I talked to a girl!" He yelped. "And I didn't get to know her name." Hajime sulked after. He then saw the tram coming nearby, and seeing that he didn't want to be late for the first class, he ran.

He got on the tram, and after a few minutes, it rolled. It gave him a view of the other sectors and the students of them. But he wasn't really looking for that; no, he was looking for her. The girl who bumped into him earlier. There he was, for the past 3 sectors, he was looking for her. Alas, he didn't find her anywhere.

In due time, he was the one who was to go down. He still looked for her though but gave up after a few attempts of sneaking. He hopped down the tram and got to work finding his homeroom. After walking around for the past 30 seconds and consulting the information board which deliberately printed out a schedule for him, which helped him out in that matter since he didn't have any. He navigated the subsector, only to lead him to a room with a huge door. He looked up and remembered what he had to go through to get to this point.

* * *

[Flashback]

Hajime was in his room, late at night, studying for the entrance exam. He had only claimed his exam permit the day before, and he was anxious about it. He barely needed sleep, as the adrenaline through him was rushing and getting to his head. In two days, he will be taking the entrance exam for The RHACS Project, where he was urged to go to by his parents for a good future.

Two days later, he was at the Kyoto National University, sitting in a chair, holding a pencil, shading some answers that could decide his future. But if you asked him, he wasn't quite nervous. In fact, he was quite excited. He was excited about what was to come to him if he passed.

Hajime had heard stories about The RHACS Program. He had heard of the feats in the scientific world of the students who had graduated from there; one going as far as to get a patent for a product that revolutionized how they could capture criminals: the quirk destabilizer. It helped a lot of operations get through, and even the strongest of quirk users were captured if they weren't doing it for good.

This was how Hajime wanted himself to be recognized as. A revolutionary, but not of the technological world. He wanted to be a hero, a hero that didn't do it for the money but for the people. And with that mindset, he continued the test.

[Flashback End]

* * *

After a week of preparation to move, he was finally here at this point. He had done it. This was going to be his starting line. He breathed in and opened the door.

* * *

**Well, eh.**


	2. Sector 1-3

A bright light flashed from the room. Hajime shielded his eyes, and braved through the door.

He didn't believe what he saw. Each of the 30 tables had a tablet-like screen, something unusual to come in the world of quirks. Normal factories couldn't afford making the technology this school had. For him, the RHACS Program lived up to its expectations of being a science and technology school. He wouldn't even describe this as meeting their expectations, this was breaking it entirely.

But none of these tables was the one to stop him in his tracks, but the students. He moved in to the side of the door, scanning his new classmates out. All of them seemed normal, seeing as they were all seated in some semblance, some on the desk and some on the seats. Some were also standing. He was dizzied by the flash of violet hair that rushed past him into a seat. She put her bags down, and looked all around the room. Her stature was once of energy, but it was slowly getting arched and arched when she couldn't find the person or thing she was looking for.

Until she got it. Hajime watched in interest as she locked her eyes on a mop of black with a hint of purple hair. Hajime looked over, and saw they guy with a cat in his lap, petting it, while meddling with the holotable. She squinted at the guy, and almost as instantly, rushed to him and pushed him on the ground, the cat jumping from his lap and onto the table.

"Katsudon~!" The girl squealed, laughing to herself about the poor stunt.

"...what do you want, Emi?" The "katsudon" guy mumbled and sat back down.

"We're classmates? Oh kami isn't that great?!" The identified Emi asks while cooing at the cat the "katsudon" guy was petting.

"Yes, yes, that's nice, what about it?" The "katsudon" guy drawled on, resting his head on a hand while the other played with his cat.

"Well, we already know each other, so, we, uh, I don't really know, heheh.." Emi scratched her head in confusion over what she had said.

"...you say something?" The "katsudon" guy mumbled, and said something about sleep.

"Katsu, you baka. Always being inattentive and sleepy." Emi would say, deflating. "Pay attention to what I say, Katsudon!" She put on a pout face.

"Oh, I'm here listening, it's just your melodious voice making me sleepy." Katsu would say, somewhat in a bored and thus teasing tone.

At this Emi blinked, and burst out laughing. "You and your words, Katsu. You should listen to yourself!"

Katsu would chuckle. "Listen to myself? You first try to stop pushing people off their chairs."

Emi just smiled, shook her head, and went to fixing her bags.

Katsu would turn back, whipping out a phone and connecting it to what looked like real COMTACs.

* * *

Hajime moved his line of vision away. He'd put his bag in the chair in front of him, and looked for an open window spot. Luckily, there was an open space, so he took his stuff and headed there. Once he was done setting up his notebooks and pencils for homeroom, he walked back to a corner where he was observing his classmates.

On the way, though, he bumped into someone. It wasn't just anyone, though, it was the fair maiden that he had bumped into in the lobby. He'd look down upon her 'small' structure, and began to smile.

"U-uh, yeah. Hi. I-I'm Hajime Mitsunori, remember?" He'd shakily hold out a hand, fearing he might have got the wrong person.

"Y-yeah." The meek girl said, shaking his hand in the process.

"I-I never really got your name. Can I ask for it?" Hajime finished shaking hands, and went on as to scratch his neck.

"A-ah! Sorry! I-It's fine, really, since you gave me yours. S-Sanae F-Fujimura." Sanae would stutter for some reason, and twirled her heels on the ground while doing so.

Hajime would whistle for a bit. 'This is getting awkward real quick', he thought to himself. After a few seconds of no one taking a move, Hajime would stop whistling and open his mouth. "A-ah, how are you on this fine day, F-Fujimura-s-s-san?" Hajime would say, stuttering at the suffix 'san' since he didn't really know if he had the right to call her that.

"I-It's pretty nice outside…" Sanae would say, looking at the window. She'd notice the state of uncomfort Hajime was in, and stepped in to clarify. "O-oh, call me Sanae." She'd twirl her hair in nervousness, and she sat down on her chair.

"A-ah. It is a fine day indeed." Hajime would say. He'd look outside, marvelling at the green fields that he saw.

The bell would ring, signifying the start of class.

* * *

Shitori Hanzo was never a man of early mornings. He'd rather wake up late and get the most out of his energy, and be able to stay up later at night when most crimes happen. Yet, when he was roped into this teacher stuff, he had to wake up early mornings. Not that he regretted it, no, ok maybe sometimes, but most of the time he liked being a teacher. He got to see new opportunities, meet the hopes of their future. Especially in an institute that was meant for developing technology, being a world leader in it's own right, was a ride he was thrilled to be in.

He walked down a huge hallway, finally stopping at a room labeled 'Homeroom'. He inhaled, taking a step inside the room that contained faces of students that he would have to deal with in the year.

* * *

The door made a small squeaking sound. But that was enough to make Hajime jump at the sound. He tilted his head, peeking who just entered. He saw a mop of jet black hair enter the room, and a tan shemagh adorned his neck, covering half his face except from the eyes up. The person stood behind the teacher's desk.

He slammed the table. "Let our class begin, nuisance of children."

* * *

**eh.**


End file.
